1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information society, demands for display apparatus have been increased in various ways and a variety of display apparatuses have been correspondingly studied and used in recent years, including a Liquid Crystal Display apparatus (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), an Electro Luminescent Display (ELD), a Vacuum Fluorescent Display (VFD).
Among others, the liquid crystal panel of the LCDs includes a liquid crystal layer, and a TFT substrate and a color filter substrate facing each other with the liquid crystal layer therebetween and cannot emit light by itself, so that it can display video with the use of light provided from a backlight unit.